


under the stars

by spellingbee



Series: danger days ficlets [8]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Blanket Permission, Dancing, Fluff and Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Party Poison, Nonbinary Show Pony, Other, POV Third Person Limited, Podfic Welcome, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 22:17:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20160991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spellingbee/pseuds/spellingbee
Summary: StarPartyPony prompt fills from Tumblr.Chapter 1: Jet, Party, and Pony attempt to figure out the logistics of intimate three-person dancing.Chapter 2: Jet and Pony comfort Party while their brother's away.





	1. Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> StarPartyPony is my absolute favorite poly ship!! 
> 
> please note that i hc all 3 as nonbinary: jet uses he/him, party uses they/them, and pony uses ae/aer pronouns. 
> 
> enjoy! :)

“Okay, no, see,  _ I _ have to step forward first, an’ then Jet, an’  _ then _ you,” Party says, staring intently at their feet, arms flung over both their datemates’ shoulders.

“But if  _ I _ go first,” Pony says, pursing aer lips, “then Jet can do that delightful li’l twirly thing an’ pass me to you. Then you go, an’ I switch with Jet.”

“Uh,” says Jet, frowning. He has no idea what’s going on. “I have no idea what’s going on,” he tells them both, just to make sure they’re aware of that fact.

“Then keep yer opinions to yerself!” Party says. “Nah, you know what, I’m just gonna go first. Then Jet, then Pony, an’ so on an’ so forth, yeah?”

Pony makes a scoffing sound, rolling aer eyes. “Fine, fine,” ae says. “But when this ends in disaster, don’t even  _ think _ of blaming  _ me.” _

Party scoffs right back. “Look,” they say. “I’m not the one tryin’ to dance to  _ classical _ fuckin’  _ music  _ on roller skates, am I?”

Jet shakes his head. “Okay, okay,” he says. “Let’s just try Party’s way first, an’ then Pony’s. And whichever works best is the one we’ll use?”

Pony and Party stare at each other, eyes narrowed, and then nod in agreement. Jet sighs; they’ve been trying to figure out how to three-way dance to this song all morning, and so far it’s been...confusing. But at least his datemates are creative at coming up with possible steps! And hopefully they’ll get this figured out before everyone gets too frustrated and a full-blown argument breaks out.

“Okay,” he says. “So…” he takes his arm from around Party’s shoulders for a moment to hit  _ play _ on the old radio, and the speakers crackle to life, violins and cellos beginning the song. “Okay, Party moves first…”

Party steps into the circle they’ve created with their bodies, turning and moving their arms up to grab Pony’s and Jet’s hands. 

Jet steps forward next, moving to press his shoulder against Party’s and grab their and Pony’s hands as well. “Am I doing this right?” he asks, his legs wobbling under him a little.

“You’re doing fine, darling,” Pony says, mimicking their motions, sliding forward on aer skates.

“Yeah,” Party says, and though Jet can’t see their face at this angle, he can hear the smugness in their tone. “Just don’t fall on yer ass.”

Jet snorts. “I don’t think I’m the one who has to worry about that,” he says, and he can feel Party moving into the next step. “You and Pony need to--”

And suddenly he’s toppling backwards, his datemates with him. He releases his hold on both of them and flails his arms for a moment, managing to fall on his ass instead of smacking his head into the tile beneath them.

“Ow, fuck!” he says, and looks at Party and Pony.

Pony has, of course, somehow managed to land in a perfect split, aer eyebrow quirked teasingly at him. “You were sayin’, sugar?” they say.

Jet laughs. “Okay,  _ maybe _ that was my fault.” He looks at Party, who landed face-down, sprawled out on the floor. “You okay, babe?” he asks, leaning over to poke at them.

Party groans, rolling onto their side to fix him with a glare. “Jet,” they say, “I love you  _ so fucking much, _ but you are the absolute  _ worst _ dancer in the  _ world.” _

“I have no idea what I’m doing,” he agrees, and Party laughs.

Pony leans over to tuck a lock of hair behind his ear. “That’s alright, Jet,” ae says. “We have all the time in the world to perfect our skills.”

Jet nods, and stands, and leans over to help his datemates up off the floor. “Let’s try again,” he says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was an anonymous request for more StarPartyPony on tumblr! if you'd like to request a ficlet, my inbox is always open: http://enby-partypoison.tumblr.com/ask
> 
> I based this ficlet on some hilarious art by funkobraofficial on tumblr: https://funkobraofficial.tumblr.com/post/186411056411/stuff-2-draw-kir-had-a-list-of-headcanons-about  
check it out! 😄


	2. Comfort

“You don’t need to worry about it, sugar, I promise it won’t seem so bad in the mornin’ light.”

Party buries their face in their datemate’s chest, clinging tightly onto aer.They feel Jet behind them, pressing closer against their back, his arms wrapped around both Party and Show Pony. It’s comforting, having them both here for them, but it’s not quite enough to relieve the ache in their chest.

“Doesn’t really help,” Party murmurs into Pony’s shirt. And it really doesn’t; with their car, and thus all the supplies they’d just traded for, stolen and gone who  _ knows _ where, it’s hard to focus on anything else. They’d used up most of their carbons and trade goods to get those supplies, and they  _ definitely _ don’t have enough to get everything again. 

And with Kobra and Ghoul out searching for the thief, that just adds another layer to Party’s fear. If anything happens to either of them...Party doesn’t know if they’ll survive.

Pony’s shirt is getting damp. Damn it. Party shifts, lays their cheek against aer shoulder instead.

“You know they won’t take any unnecessary risks,” Jet says, pressing a little kiss on the back of Party’s neck. “Your brother’s too rational to let Ghoul convince ‘im to do anythin’ too outrageous.”

“Right!” Pony says, wriggling one arm free of Party’s grip to slip it behind them and rub their back.”Kobra and everybody’s favorite goblin will be back before mornin’, car in tow.”

Party grunts. They know that they’ve all been through tough spots before, know they’ve always made it out fine, but that doesn’t help their anxiety right  _ now. _ Because it’s dark, and half their crew is out hunting down a possibly murderous thief, and there’s nothing they can do because they’ve only got the one backup vehicle, the motorcycle Ghoul and Kobra have now, and they’re just stuck here, letting worry  _ eat _ at them!

Pony’s hand rubs over their back in soothing circles. “I know you’re scared,” ae murmurs. “You’re allowed to be scared. But please, sugar, rest. Jet an’ I’ll be here for ya. We won’t let anythin’ happen to ya.”

“‘M not worried ‘bout  _ me,” _ Party protests weakly, feeling fresh tears squeeze out of their eyes. Still, they know they need to sleep. If they sleep, it’ll be that much sooner that Kobra and Ghoul will be home.”Promise you’ll wake me soon’s they get back?”

“Promise,” Pony says, and gently kisses Party. 

Their eyes fall closed at the contact, and they make themself focus on the feeling of aer lips on theirs, on the feeling of both their boyfriend and their datemate wrapped tightly, comfortingly around them.

Pony pulls back, and Party lets their head fall back against aer chest. It takes a moment, but Party manages to open their eyes again and looks carefully over Pony’s shadowy form, half-hidden in the darkness. “I love you,” they say, quietly.

“Love you too,” Jet and Pony say in unison. 

And, despite all the fear and worry in their gut, Party allows themself a little smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was an anonymous request on tumblr, combining a kiss prompt and a cuddle prompt! If you'd like to request a ficlet, my inbox is always open: http://enby-partypoison.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
